guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spike
I continue don't understanding what's spike =[ :Just read the article based on this comment.. and yeah, it could certainly use some clearer language. In other games this is usually simply left as "direct damage"; anyone know why GW aquired unique terminology? Does the slang differentiate between direct damage and spiking, or is "spike" just a synonym, and we only break damage between spike, AOE, and DOT? --Nunix 00:13, 4 January 2006 (UTC) ::Well I can't you what "we" do because your vote Nunix has more sway than mine but...for my mind, to Spike is to inflict a large amount of damage in one go. Not just direct damage, a large amount of damage too. However, if we were going to break up our damage into categories you forgot accidental damage when you use Endure Pain then forget about it until just before you keel over! :) --Xasxas256 02:06, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :::Er.. no votes here, just a discussion, which is why I asked a question. =p Regardless: ah, large damage. I hadn't thought of that (I generally play casters; every bit of damage is large ;) at all. OKay, cool! Nunix learns a thing. That actually makes rather more sense to me now. --Nunix 02:32, 4 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Sorry I should have said at the start of my post that my tongue was firmly in cheek, what's the emoticon for that? :P-_- or is that just me licking the side of someones face!?!? I've had such a fun day today that I couldn't imagine anyone taking anything I say seriously! So as a caster, how does your large damage go against Rangers? (no need to answer seriously I'm still :P-_- )!!!! --Xasxas256 02:47, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :::::No, not the damage I do, the damage I get. XD I get a papercut and fold over like a lawn chair. ;___; --Nunix 02:56, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :As I understand it, spiking is casting several high-damage spells in a row (and quickly). Whereas dots will cause a lot of damage, but over time, spiking will kill you before the monk can respond (or so the casters hope). Xiong Chiamiov 12:12, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::A true spike is using a lot of high damage skills simultaniously, to get an instant kill. -- Ifer (t/ ) 12:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, like 5 eles using lightning orb at perfectly the same time is a true spike, whereas like a boa sin is more of a general spike. 67.162.10.185 17:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) this is very out of date atm. Ranger spike has not been used for ages, and air elementalist spikes equally. Even blood spike is not mentioned, and that is no played anymore. This needs to be updated with newer spikes (rit and SF primarily) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 04:02, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::There's FoC spike, but where is the rt spike? I think maybe we should drop all the specific examples. I don't know wiki policy for sure, but I don't think adding in all the old spikes in meta and all the current spikes in meta is a good idea. An example like "many elementalists using a high damage spell activating at the same time at the same target" is sufficient. M s4 15:56, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Counters I'm no PvP player so I could be wrong in saying this, but in PvE at least a Ritualist spamming Shelter, Union, Displacement and maybe even Soothing is an excellent counter to spikes of all kinds. Should some mention of this be added to the article, given that it already mentions Protection Prayers in particular? RossMM 07:18, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :I think I may go ahead and redo the article, adding in a mention of pve spikes (bosses in particular) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:30, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::done — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:02, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::I fixed one or two typos but other than that it looks good; including examples of previous spike teams was a nice idea. RossMM 12:32, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I think I got all of the major spikes that were in the metagame, but if anyone knows of others or when new ones rise in popularity please add them. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:03, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::::think I might add more detail about the other forms of spike, namely healing and ebnergy. This I'll do later. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 18:50, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Who uses the term "energy" spike M s4 19:21, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::In the past, BiP was used as "spike energy" for that quick boost when it is most needed. newer forms of spike energy are not as powerful, and generally not called spike energy. All spike energy has become obselete with new energy management. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) If anyone knows something about Rit-spikes could thy add it to the page please. I think it is one of the big spikes in the metagame atm but I know very little about it. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:42, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Update needed This needs to be updated. Rangers now use Keen Arrow, and ranger spike is kinda dead anyways... now it's mainly rit and mesmer spikes. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 16:46, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Merge Think Spike damage, Spike healing, and Spike energy should be merged with this page since this artical already has sections for the other pages. The Heal and Energy pages are both very short as well. Bottle 03:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC)